The Newspaper Goliath
by UnrelatedWonder
Summary: After having the interview with her, Nathan decides to take newspaper reporter Piper Wright with him along his future travels. Little did he know, he is opening up another long chapter in his life by just having her by his side. Only time knows what tales and adventures they will tell their grandchildren when their days of traveling come to an end... M!SS/Piper (Maybe...)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I am reviewing each of my chapters, and you may see typos fixed, and or chapters may become shorter or longer. I may also fix punctuation errors if I'm not too lazy. Anyways enough bantering from me, onward to the story!

Hi there! So this is the story of Nathan, AKA Sole Survivor and his travels with the prying newspaper reporter, Piper Wright. Enjoy! **Chapter 1** **Revised and Edited: December 30th**

* * *

 **Publick Occurences, Diamond City:**

"So, heading my way?" Piper says to Nathan, relaxing comfortably on her sofa while enjoying a cup of Nuka-Cola.

Nathan stares at her in awkward silence with one eyebrow raised up and a smirk visibly readable across his entire face. "Um, no I'm not heading your way...You're heading my way. Let's go." Nathan says his smirk turning into a friendly grin.

"Alrighty then." Piper puts her drink on the table and arises from the sofa with an unamused stare on her face. _Smart-ass..._ She thought to herself as she reaches for her one strap bag and goes towards the stairs going up to her quarters. "Hold on Blue just gotta get my stuff... Listen you can wait outside if you want, I'll catch up with you in just a moment" she says before sounds of clunk and wood are heard from where she is.

"Need any help with whatever you're doing there Piper?" Nathan asks curiously.

"No! It's fine, just uh, just looking for some stuff. Listen Blue, can you wait outside actually? This might take a while and I don't want you to get bored so... Yeah." Piper says before a sound of cloth hit the floor.

"Well if you insist Ms. Wright. If you need help though, don't say I never asked you." Nathan says before opening the door and heading on outside, getting another glimpse of the fresh Commonwealth air. He goes to where Piper's little sister Nat is and greets her. "Hey there." Nat instantly looks at him and stops flailing a newspaper article around.

"Oh hey mister. What were you doing inside my sister's office? I thought you already had an interview... Unless you're back here because of her." Nat says with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you saying exactly?" Nathan says with arms crossed, smiling at her. _Okay, is this kid, really gonna say what I am thinking she's gonna say right now?_ Nathan thinks to himself before looking at the relatively small child. _Probably not_.

Nat stares at him a if she were staring directly into his 200-year-old soul right now. "Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, mister." Nat says before giggling uncontrollably. Suddenly, his smile faded away, and thoughts of him and Piper flew into Nathan's mind, making his face flush deeply while looking at the ground.

"H-how did you know?" Nathan says quietly, fiddling with the 10mm Pistol on his holster with one hand, and scratching the back of his head slowly with the other. Nat stares at him before punching his shoulder with her stubby fingers softly.

"What? Aren't you back here for her so you two could _travel_ together?" Nat says towards him. Nathan looks up to her and sighs with extreme relief.

"U-um... Yes? I-I mean... Yeah! Exactly! I came here to ask her to travel with me!." Nathan says throwing his arms up to stretch before taking out a purified water to drink.

"Well okay then mister." Nat says to him, seeing that Nathan is more relaxed. "You sure you're taking her to travel? _Or_ are you taking her out on a date?" Nat says snickering crazily after she sees Nathan spit out his water and Piper exit the building. Nathan looks at Nat, then Piper, then Nat again and then throws off a huge coughing fit as an excuse to look down and cover his flushed face. Piper closes the door and looks at Nat with a confused face.

"Hey kiddo, why are you talking about dating? You're not gonna date that one boy from your school now, are you?" Piper says, placing one of her hands on her hips.

"Ew! No! Piper I hate him he keeps using these dumb pickup-lines on me! We were just talking about him!"

"Oh? W-what about Blue?" She asks, intrigued on what her little sister has to say about the man she calls 'Blue.'

"...He likes you!" Nat exclaimed after some awkward silence.

"I never said that!" Nathan screams aloud that some residents walking by looked at them with confused faces and or awkward stares.

"Yes you do mister! Your face never lies... Unless... Actually never mind about that. But _you do_ like her!" Nat says poking a finger into Nathan's chest.

 _Thanks Nat, my relationship with your sister might be awkward silence from here on forth!_ Nathan says in his mind, before being caught in an array of awkward silence. Suddenly breaking the silence, Nathan says "Well, I do like you... but I like you as a friend! Now what friends don't like each other huh?" Nathan said to try and keep it from being awkward. He knew deep inside though that what he said, was a lie, and he might like her a little bit. Piper looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Blue, I know you like me..." Piper pauses for a moment and looks down, then back at him. "As friends. I like you too... as friends. I'm pretty sure that's what Nat meant by that anyway. R-right?" Nat didn't answer but instead made a chopping gesture at her, then points at Nathan, and then snickers again before heading inside the office. "Okay, then. Well enough wasting time, I probably wasted half of your day already Blue. Let's get moving, shall we?" Piper says to Nathan who is pretty much relieved but conscious to the fact she only likes him as a friend.

"Sure, let's get moving." Nathan and Piper eventually walk out of Diamond City Market and eventually reach the entrance of the city. Though walking there Nathan couldn't help but think. _Just friends huh?_ Nathan and Piper venture out across the outskirts of the green jewel city and come across a super mutant attack on some of the Diamond City guards.

"Great, these big freaks. Well here's the plan Piper, you'll take cover behind that barrier in front of me and provide covering fire like the rest of the guards over there. While you're doing that I'll be flanking them from behind. They'll never see it coming, right Piper?" Nathan says but getting no answer. "Piper?" Nathan takes a quick look around before seeing Piper already taking out the mutants at deadly accuracy from afar with her 10mm as if there was a better challenge for her to face. "I guess my plans out of the box?" He says to himself before pulling his pistol out of its holster and began precisely shooting. Unfortunately, by the time Nathan finally took his gun out, every mutant was already dead. Nathan holsters his pistol again and comes out of cover to go to piper who is sitting on the hood of a car, having another drink. "Well... That was quite an intense battle." Nathan says with sarcasm audibly heard in his tone.

"Blue, super muties are a normal thing out here, they're pretty much the _pests of the wasteland_ if you know what I'm saying. They're everywhere, and lucky for these guards the pest control came in time to save their asses. We're the pest control if you didn't catch my meaning." She says grinning at him and then putting her cup away.

"Well no shit. I didn't understand that analogy at all. Anyways how did you have that kind of accuracy against those-" Just as Nathan was going to finish his sentence a guard interrupts the two.

"Good job at killing those green scumbags Piper. I'll have you know though that your still on notice, so don't think helping us will do anything. Anyways who's that over there, your new boyfriend?" He says eyeing Nathan carefully.

"Whatever... And yeah, he is actually, so you can stop acting all tough now, I'm taken." Piper says with confidence and seriousness, making Nathan confused and hot around his face.

"Well if you ever break up hit me up cutie. We would look so good together. Hope you'd ditch him sooner..." The guard looks at Nathan and cracks his knuckles. "You better treat her right jackass... even though the mayor hates her she's still a fine piece of ass you're working with here, and one fuck up and I'll be coming for that booty faster than the Institue could replace some wasteland asshole." He says shoving him away. The guard then looks at Piper then blows a kiss at her as she walks away.

 _Jesus Christ... desperate much? Nathan thinks as rubs the area the guard placed his hands on._ Nathan looks at a disgusted Piper as the guard disappears from the distance. "Boyfriend? Are you fu king serious?" He says whispering quietly.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted that guy to go away. Trust me, you don't know how many times I've been flirted with from all these guards. Sure they know I did bad with Mayor McDonough, but I guess it's just the way I look or something. Don't worry though, we're just friends." She whispers back, trying to make him understand what it was all about.

"For now... at least until we be come... you know..." Nathan says aloud, expecting any kind of reaction.

"I, oh... Well yeah I-I guess so, unless you know something changes...? Wow w-when did it get so hot in here?" Piper says with a slight blush on her cheeks. _Jesus Blue_ she thought in her head before seeing Nathan walk away.

"...Until we become best friends was the answer you were looking for, yes?" He turns his head around with a grin on his face. Piper just stares at him with a pout on her face, emberrassed that she misunderstood what he meant earlier.

"O-of course... that's exactly what I was thinking! Now enough about thay, we should get going."

The duo eventually leave the outskirts of Diamond City, and venture even further on the endless quest of survival in the Commonwealth.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap. Sorry it's so short. Anyways tell me how I did and I promise the chapters will be longer in the future! I should also make the SS a little more serious and confident next time... but thats up for you, the audience to decide on what I should do. Anyway, bye. Go outside, or play Fallout 4, or read another story or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I may slow down on chapters this week and next week due to semester final exams coming up, but that doesn't mean I won't be uploading anything. I can either upload shorter chapters, or 1-2 long chapters in these next two weeks excluding this chapter. Tell me what you would like in the reviews. Anyways without any further news, here's the second chapter!

* * *

 **Red Rocket Truck Stop, Commonwealth:**

"Hey Piper," It had been hours before they eventually reached Red Rocket Truck Stop, and decided to take a break there for the afternoon before heading out again. "We should stay here for a bit, then make an expedition to Goodneighbor by dusk. For now, we rest here." He says pulling out a seat from a table inside the gas station.

"Blue, why dusk exactly? You know wackos crawl out during the night, and that's something that we wouldn't want to be dealing with, like at all." Piper says as she pulls up seat across from him. Piper is surprised at Nathan's way of planning, as he either doesn't know that ghouls and super mutants are wide awake during the night, looking for their next victim to eat, or that he does know but has some sort of death wish planned for the both of them.

"Nightfall is best to explore around, due to the extreme secrecy you are doing to keep yourself from being the next wall decoration of a raider," Nathan says "and in the dark, I'm sure everyone apart from creatures may be having a hard time seeing in the dark, due to low visibility. It's either that or they're sleeping. Gives us stealth benefits and we wouldn't likely encounter another raider attack like earlier, on the way here."

"Well, okay...but why are you going to Goodneighbor exactly? Unless you want to freely overdose drugs or alcohol there isn't really a reason to go there." Piper says to Nathan, very inquisitive in what his motives were to end up making him want to go there.

"Valentine told me that there's a person there who could help me decipher memories of Kellog's brain… or a fragment of it…" Nathan pauses in deep thought before continuing. "Which could lead to finding the location of my son." Nathan stands up from the chair, and goes to the fridge to find some grub before their next bon voyage.

"Well, sounds pretty interesting for a city that is known for its ghouls, drugs and alcohol. And the fact that someone in that town can actually decode and relive memories for someone… Hopefully Nicky's right about this person then." Piper says in awe from just hearing something else come out of Goodneighbor other than just ghouls hitting the sack and or overdosed drugs and alcohol. _I wonder… Will anything interesting enough for a story pop up there? Hopefully..._ Piper stands up from the chair and goes to Nathan. "Hmm… You don't have anything in your fridge huh?"

"No. It was full yesterday, but I was pretty hungry so I, you know, grabbed a quick snack." Nathan says before staring at the fridge with a blank face, as if he were trying to imagine another full fridge.

"Aww, well that's too bad. Lucky for you I always bring two for the trip. Want one?" Piper says offering him some radioactive gumdrops. Nathan smiles at her and kindly takes the offer… By quickly swiping it from her hand, ravaging the box open, and pouring all the gumdrops into his mouth."

"Thanks." Nathan says, talking in a weird fashion from all the radioactive candy in his mouth. Piper just stares at him, her hand still out.

"Would do anything for some food at the drop of a hat right now huh?" Piper says before he looks at her confused with a puffed face, probably not understanding what she meant by that at all, making her giggle in the process. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay Blue, mind if I use your bed? Yeah? Wow thanks Blue, that's sweet of you. Wake me up when it hits dusk." Piper says not allowing Nathan to answer at all. Nathan continues chewing on the gum drops in his mouth then goes back to sit on his chair.

"Can't you sleep on another bed Piper?" Nathan says to her from the other room. "I want to take a nap too, so… Unless you want me to join." He says jokingly, hopefully getting her out of his bed… Though he wants her off he can't deny the fact that he is totally fine with her sleeping on it any day… Insert wink face here.

"Sure Blue… Go ahead!" Piper says in a boring manner but with a slight blush on her cheeks. A few moments she sees him enter the room, catching the blush on her face. "Whoa Blue, I was just joking!" She says. "...Either way though I'm not giving up a very comfortable spot to take a nap on." She says before smirking and crossing her arms on the bed.

"Get off... please?" Nathan says, sounding as polite as possible. Piper just looks at him the same way.

"Aha, my my what a gentleman we have here… Sorry sir, but this room is taken!" She says, mocking his polite tone. Nathan only makes the whyyoudothistome face, then walks away. 'Victory for dear ole Piper again!' She thinks to herself before closing her eyes. A few seconds later she hears footsteps coming from the doorway. "Blue I already told you…" She says before seeing no one at the door. "Okay, not funny." She stands up from the bed slowly, then as quiet as possible, checks outside the doorway. "...Blue...?" Piper says softly. After a few moments of looking out the doorway, she returns back to bed slowly, only to be alarmed when hearing a stealth boy deactivate, then feeling something jump on her back. She falls face first on the bed, and turned around only to feel a tingling sensation on her stomach. "B-blue! Sto- AHAHAHH!" Piper suddenly stops as she is being tickled by Nathan's condescending hands endlessly tickled her. "BLUE! HAHAHA STOP, AHAH STOP RIGHT NO- HAHAHAHAH!" Piper attempted to say but unable due to the many moving fingers on her.

"You forgot to say pleASE!" Nathan says before being pummeled to the ground by Piper as she lands on top of him.

'Revenge..' She thought. "Oh what's that? Did I hear the word please? Or the word plead?" She says, catching her breath.

"W-wha?" Nathan says embarrassed of how she is still on top of her and confused of what she meant.

"Did you mean plead?" She says before tickling him back. "As in plead for your life?" She says as Nathan laughs uncontrollably.

"NONO waIT HaHAHAH! S-STOP!" Nathan says laughing with a flushed face. _Is this even real right now?!_ He thinks to himself, joy filling him deep inside.

"I'll stop. If you say please." Piper says, moving her fingers at a faster rate.

"HAAHAHHAH P-PLEASE?!" He manages to say before she stops.

"Good boy." She says, breathing heavily as Nathan has a coughing fit. After he stops coughing, Nathan realizes something.

"Hey Piper…" He says, his face flushed deeply.

"Yeah?" She replies, but in a more calm and soft way.

"...Why are you still on me?" Nathan could be like this with her forever, but looking at it time wise, he had still needed to find his son before it was too late.

"I, uh… Um oh! S-Sorry I kind of you know, forgot I was on you…?" Piper says, blushing madly at what she had done.

"Well looking at the sky, I think we were at this for a long time." Nathan says looking to the sky, the sun already going down.

"What! How long were we here? It only felt like 5 minutes! Jesus…" Piper says before standing up and offering a hand for Nathan, which he no doubt would accept any day. "Well, Off to Goodneighbor now, shall we?" Piper says as she breathes in and exhales.

"Well, yeah? Let's get packed up and head forth, to Goodneighbor." Nathan says to her, before turning around to get packed up. _We gotta do this again…_ He said in his mind with a smirk before going into the garage to get armed for the journey.

* * *

That's a wrap! Sorry there wasn't really much progression (Quest-wise) in this chapter... Next Chapter will include some more action. Don't worry though, the romance won't go away though. *wink* Don't forget to tell me how I did in the reviews section! It would be much appreciated if you tell me what you would like for the story. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**1st person P.O.V (Nathan):**

 **Sanctuary, Unknown Date:**

 _'Twas another beautiful night in the little town known as Sanctuary. The holiday decorations were up, the lights were shining brighter than ever, and the smoke from the food was enough to say that this Christmas was going to be a good one. "Honey?" She said across from me as we sat down across from each other on the dinner table, having dinner as usual. "C-Can I you know, tell you something?" Her voice sounded soft, but it was something I would never want to stop hearing. I look up from my plate and look into her hazel eyes. God she was so beautiful. Take all the stars in the galaxy and put 'em together and that wouldn't compare to her at all in any way. But it wasn't how she looked that made me fall for her. I look at her and place a comforting hand on hers to ensure her that she can tell me anything._

" _Nora, you could tell me anything… No matter what I'll always be listening." I said, my voice just as comforting as my hand on hers. I wasn't the best at smooth talking, but I'll always try my best. She places her other hand on top of mine, blushing a bit with a small smile on her face. I'd be lying if I said my face wasn't flushed either. Each and every second with her was a moment I could cherish forever._

" _Look I know this is out of nowhere, and this might sound a little weird since I got this from a book I was reading but..." She paused for a bit leaving me at a brief cliffhanger. "If there is ever a day where we can't be together…" She paused again making me concerned at what she was trying to point out. "Just put me in your heart, and I'll be there forever." I was filled with happiness at what she said, but at the same time more concern as she might be foreshadowing something._

" _Hon, even though you just got that from a book that was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me… No one can say it better than you… But why did you say it now? Is something going to happen?" I am concerned at what she is hinting at this point. I loved what she said, but if something is going to happen I need to find out. I wouldn't want us to be suddenly hit with emotions if what she tries to hide suddenly hits us. I want her to be safe and to be as happy as possible, not dread her whole life trying to keep something away from me._

" _Nate, no it's just that… I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that no matter what I'll do my best to always be there, and if I'm not…" Her brief pauses strike me again. I gotta admit though, her way of speech amazes me. Where she pauses when she speaks, the way she talks depending on her situation… It suits her especially since she's going to be a lawyer. Though I digress, it just amazes me to the fact that I am actually talking to her at this very moment. "Move on… For me. I wouldn't want you to sob over me forever. I want you to move on, continue on with life because, I can't bear keep the fact that you aren't able to move on at all, just because of me…" She said sniffling quietly looking down at her feet. I open my mouth to say something but she suddenly starts again. "I-I need to go outside…" Nora gets up from her seat and looks at me with tears coming down from her eyes. We stare at each other for a prolonged moment, then I realize something. Nora hasn't blinked at all or even moved. What the hell was going on?_

" _N-Nora?" I said as the room around me started getting darker, and the temperature started going down. I close my eyes for a brief second and open them only to see everything that was there wasn't there anymore. "Nora! What's happening? Where are you?!" Oh god, this isn't the way this night went. What the fuck is happening? I turn around only to see Nora, in the form of ice, and echoes of a baby suddenly fade in, getting gradually louder around me. "NORA! Please, answer me!" I get up and grab her shoulder, only to go through her and fall down. She does nothing but turn around to look at me in her cryogenically disabled form. I lay there in tears, not knowing what to do. My heavy breathing suddenly stops when I hear her say my name. "Nora?"_

" _Is it over? Are we okay?" She says quietly to nothing but blank space as the baby stops crying suddenly._

" _Nora? Nora! Oh my god… No…" I look at her, then suddenly a man's voice fades in._

" _Almost. Everything's gonna be fine." The familiar voice says. Everything suddenly turns black, and I can't see anything but plain darkness anymore. I hear them talking, but I've already realized what's happening. It's a certain event that recently happened. No matter what happens, it's always there. Deep in my mind this is the one that pops up the most. This is my worst memory yet. And this is the only memory that gives me all my motivation to find Shaun, as I promised her. I close my eyes, waiting for that moment I will wake up. After a few quiet moments, I hear the sound of a gun go off, and a bullet go through skin. "I'm so sorry Nora…"_

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V**

 **Goodneighbor, Hotel Rexford, December 11, 2287:**

Nathan jumps off his bed screaming, and tears on his face. He looks around to see that he is in the hotel room he rented the other night while Piper rented the other. It had been 2 days ever since walking from Red Rocket and Piper had suggested to rest first once they had arrived. After sobbing slowly on the floor for about half an hour, Nathan stands up slowly, and goes to his pack to change from his sleepwear into his vault suit. After he suits up, he exits his room, and goes next door to Piper's room and knocks quietly.

"Piper? You awake? I want to talk to the doctor Valentine told us about soon." Nathan receives no answer, "Piper!" He said again just to make sure. "Piper, I'm coming in." He said before slowly opening the door. He takes one step before realizing that he sees two people are curled up in the blanket together, the bigger figure in the blanket hugging the smaller figure from behind. Nathan says nothing but instead looks at the two figures in the bed for a long time. "Piper?" He says before taking two more steps and suddenly pausing when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Blue?" Piper looks through the half open door to see Nathan in an unusual pose as he looks at her then the duo inside the blanket, realizing what he was about to do. Piper looks at him and then realizes the residents sleeping in the bed. "What the hell Blue? I'm gonna… You know, wait outside…?" She whispers before backing up and walking away slowly.

 _Oh shit…_ Nathan thought wide eyed. _I seriously thought that was her under that?!_ Nathan was only surprised with shock when he heard a woman scream. He looks at the bed and sees a woman covering herself with the blanket, and the man waking up slowly. "Sosorrywrongroomoops!" He said so fast before running out with a lit face. Nathan eventually ran out of the hotel seeing Piper waiting outside, writing on her mini notepad.

"Took you long enough." Piper looks at him with a smirk on her face. "Were you crying because of those two inside the room or…?"

"Long story." He says with a serious and exhausted look on his face. "Now come on, I think we were supposed to meet Nick here in the Memory Den." He says looking her directly in the eye. "We need to use this bastard's remains of his brain to find my son. Let's go." Nathan says, remembering what he had just dreamed about. Piper looks at him differently as he said those words.

"You okay Blue? You seem different today…" All Piper got as an answer was him walking away and towards the Memory Den. _What's gotten into you lately, Blue?_ Piper puts her notepad away but before catching up with Nathan is suddenly greeted by a man.

"Hey good lookin…"

* * *

Hello again! So sorry this was late, I was doing my final exams, and also kind of celebrating for passing them all. Also so sorry that I said I would upload chapters last week but didn't. Now that this semester is over I'll be posting more so dont worry! Expect more chapters this time around. Please leave a review on how I did this chapter, and I'll comply with what you say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodneighbor, Commonwealth 2087**

"Hey good lookin…" the smug voice from behind her spoke. Piper turns around to be greeted by a tall, but hunky man. She analyzes the man in front of her, visibly seeing his abs pop out of his small white shirt, and the buff from his arms practically bulking his whole appearance. She looks up to his face and sees hair as brown as the soil before the war, and eyes that were greener than the glowing sea. Piper froze to the fact that this young sexy man had actually went up to her and complimented her. Because of her reputation, not that many people really approached her, and the only time they would have contact with her is if she were the one to make the contact first. And that doesn't end up well most of the time. Though this man was different. What did he want from her? Piper opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when he had started talking again. "You dropped this back there… Looked important and I didn't want you losing it." He says to her before gently handing her a gold thin-chain necklace with an emerald heart shaped medallion. It had been the necklace her father had given her on her birthday, which was a few days before he had been brutally killed by Captain Mayburn.

Her father said this was actually her mother's necklace, the one he gave her on their anniversary before she passed away. The surprising thing that Piper noticed was that this necklace looked to be with great value, yet this man actually took the time to give it to her rather than just selling it for a few bottle caps. Piper takes the necklace and smiles up at him. She wasn't expecting someone to actually do something nice for her… Especially here in Goodneighbor. "Thanks, um…" She said as she scratched the back of her head slowly.

"Curtis. Curtis Fals." He said before grabbing her hand and shaking it, startling her with his confidence. "And you are…?"

"I uh.. P-Piper… Piper Wright." She said blushing a bit from his soft hand touching hers. The man looks at her one more time, then takes out a sack of bottle caps.

"So you want a drink? I ended up winning a bet and I have just enough to buy two of what I wanted." Curtis says, his eyes not clearly showing it but having little desperation in them. Piper sees the man as nice, but she knew what he was doing at the start. He had been nice enough to get her valued necklace back, he's offering her a drink on the house, he looks pretty damn good… How could she say no? She was thinking about accepting until one person in particular had happened to pop up in her mind. She turned around to see Nathan leaning on the wall with his arms crossed just outside the Memory Den, looking at her and pointing at his pip-boy,

"No t-thanks, I'm pretty busy right now… Maybe later though if I got the time?" Curtis looks at her with a blank face and then turns around.

"If you insist. I'll be waiting, Ms. Wright." The man walks away eventually arriving to his destination known to everyone here in the Commonwealth as The Third Rail. After calming down, Piper decides to finally follow Nathan who had been awaiting her patiently.

"Blue, sorry I kept you waiting I-"

"You were with your boyfriend?" Nathan says smirking at her. _Goodie two shoes has a boyfriend? Hmm…_ Nathan's trace of thought had been disrupted when Piper suddenly started throwing words at him.

"NO! He's too good for me- err I mean he's way out of my league- Uhm what I meant to say was that he's just not my type… Ya know?" Piper says before looking down in embarrassment, trying to find a way out of this conversation. "W-why are we still here Blue? Aren't we supposed to see this person who can help you find your son?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then let's going then! Come on we don't have all day now r-right?" At this moment Piper grabs his arm with both her hands most likely faster than light, and pulls him inside the Memory Den trying to pretend this conversation never existed.

"Okay…?" He says as he is pulled inside the building. Nathan wasn't exactly sure what to think on the occurrence of events that had happened just moments ago. He doesn't know if he should be happy, cautious… Hell he doesn't even know if he should be jealous of that man who had her talking like this in the first place. _If he is her boyfriend, then hopefully he treats her right… I know I would if she was my-_ Nathan's mind immediately stops after saying the last part in his mind. He wasn't also sure what to think about the fact that he's thinking of himself and her together. It felt kind of weird to him just thinking that, and also did hurt him a bit in the inside since he was growing attached to another woman, when the only reason he was even motivated enough to kill Kellogg and have hope in finding young Shaun was Nora. His mind couldn't continue longer as Piper snaps her fingers right next to his eyes to awake him from his constant daydreaming.

"Hello? You there Blue?" She said as she tilts her head in curiousity, wondering what he is thinking about. _I swear if he's still thinking about me and Curtis still…_ She thought before Nick suddenly enters the scene.

"About time you guys got here, I wasted about two cartons of cigarettes just waiting for you two..." He said with his friendly detective smile.

"Seriously Nicky?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Well enough about me, we have to get that guy over there the information he needs to find his son." He says before looking at Nathan. "You ready to head over to the woman that can decode Kellogg's memories for us?" Nathan still looks like he's in space as he stares at nothing.

"Blue!" Nathan suddenly snaps himself back to reality as he looks at Piper, and then Nick.

"Uh... sorry, I was thinking." He said emberassingly as he rubs the side of his head slowly. _Reminder to self: Daydream when you're by yourself..._ "So we gonna head over to the guy that can decode Kellogg's memories for us?"

"I just asked that question, but yeah we are. Also it's a woman by the way. Doctor Amari's the name." He says to Nathan rolling his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, you two? The world to end a second time? Let's go to that Doctor already." She says smiling at both of them. The three eventually see Doctor Amari, and Nathan shows her the part from Kellog's brain.

"What's this? This isn't a brain? This is… Wait…" She says studying the cybernetic brain augmenter. "That's the hippocampus! And this thing attached to it. A neural interface?" Piper and Nathan look awfully confused as Nick looks at it at a magnifying range.

"Those circuits do awfully look familiar…" He says fixing his hat.

"This item.. It won't work properly without the living function of a brain. Though it may work if this part were fitted into Institute technology." She says eying Nick.

"You're trying to say that, we could fit the thing inside... Nick? Piper says concerned at the situation.

"Yes, seeing him as an older generation synth, and seeing this component is part of Institute architecture, we could fit it with his brain." She said before sighing. "Though this might be a risky task, as we are wiring the memories of a bloodthirsty mercenary into his brain."

"Don't worry about me Amari, I'm sure I'll be alright." He says smirking at Nathan.

"You sure about this Nick? Nathan says to him worriedly. He doesn't want another life taken away just because he needs to find his son.

"Hey, if this is the only way we can find your son, then might as well." He says again before turning over back to Amari. "So let's get this thing set on my brain?" Nick sits down on a chair as she prepares the scene. She eventually finishes and stands up to look at Nathan.

"Ok, the process is almost ready. All I need you to do is to sit down, and we can begin the memory process." Amari says.

"No problem." Nathan says as he sits in the pod. The pod closes and Amari goes to the nearby terminal to begin the process.

"Doc, are they gonna be okay?" Piper says to Doctor Amari. Seeing as three people are all doing something to just relive the memories of one person's brain, she was worried that something may go wrong.

"I'm just as worried as you, but this might just work for sure." Amari replies. Piper looks at them both, before sitting down on the sofa to await their safe arrival. _The things he'd do just to find his son… It's making me concerned for him but I can't deny that the sight is heartwarming._ She says in her mind as she leans her head back and closes her eyes. _They sure don't make them like they used to..._

* * *

Well, another chapter finished. I think I might just skip the scene with Kellogg's memories in the next chapter though, as most of you already know what's going down. Anyways I tried rewriting the dialog from when you talk to Amari, but I didn't want to write it word-for-word (verbatim) so I decided to tweak it up a little bit. Also I know the character Curtis is Non-canon, but you know… Gotta have a horse of another color somewhere right? Anyways tell me what you think about this one, and I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
